Forever in Pain and Ignoring Love
by GuineaGirl13
Summary: A girl cursed with darkness turns away all who she loves after the accident.  But after moving to a new town will he be able to open her heart to a small town boy? or will she be doomed along with her curse? Read to find out


Forever in Pain

Prologue

I didn't choose this; it chose me, an average Brazilian girl. With no life aspirations, goals, friends or future dreams. So plainly enough I got nothing planned, but why does everything have to be organized. Do this do that, why can't people just go with the flow and ask questions later. I used to be social with tons of family and friends but since the accident I'm on my own. I miss none of them except Savannah my best friend. I have no regrets. Anyway I don't know how or why but I got stuck with this curse and whether or not it kills me to say it, I'm responsible for it until it chooses the next host. This is my life, the life of a host of darkness .

Chapter 1:

The sun shone upon the rugged beige carpet, stained with toe nail polish, dog hair and other memories from the previous families. A girl sat with contempt staring into oblivion with not thought in mind, just blank space. From a far she seemed distant and unattached, with her tanned completion and jet black head of curls. With an offset pair of Phthalo Green eyes that trapped any bystander who gazed upon their mesmerizing qualities. Born and raised in Brazil, Arika was fluent in the Portuguese language and since recently moving to America had become affluent in English. Not to mention a little Greek, Japanese and Ethiopian. When you moved around as much as she did you were forced to have a vast repertoire of languages under your belt. After the accident Arika had hardened her heart to idea of love and friendship, with the curse she never thought anyone could or would want her.

The old 1864 grandfather clock watched the room with outsized knowledge, while the minutes ticked to hours and the world stayed calm Arika new she and everyone else was safe from the repulsive monster lurking around in her brain. To cut her off from society Arika had no electronics, which meant a television, phone, iPod, or even speakers for that matter. Anything that used batteries or outlet power she got rid of when she ran from her home and old life after the disaster. All she had was the suitcase of clothes she had picked up and her Bengal kitten, Kayah which meant wise child and peace. Arika had found Kayah deserted on the highway from Porto Velho to Brairoaks, Texas her current residence. Kayah being her only cable holding her to sanity Arika held an incredibly robust security over her baby. Kayah was a pure caramel shade combine with a rusty orange with dark chocolate wild spots covering her pelt. With a body structure resembling the leopard cat, she was incredibly finessed with a smooth line structure and always alert. In the previous weeks Kayah had already assisted Arika in escaping police a dozen of times.

In silence Arika gazed down lovingly at her precious kitten that lay peacefully sunbathing underneath the porch window. "How are you able to relax so peacefully Kayah?" she muttered to herself. Swiftly she got up without disturbing her baby and ventured into the kitchen to find some food for them both. "Well it isn't much" she stated actually it was nothing at all. Disappointed Arika headed to the door for the bike she had managed to steal from Houston. Probably one of the main reasons she was hunted by the cops last week. "I'll be back in a few hours Kayah" Arika stated "watch the house okay" Kayah gazed up from her nap with a gleam of understanding, she had done this drill before. The streets were calm with summer holidays almost over everyone was one vacation except for the few people working or kids planning for the school year. Birds soared across the sky racing and diving, cheering and gloating showcasing their freedom to the community. Arika loved nature, the choices and simple lives the animals and critters got to lived was something she longed for. Free of impacting decisions and difficult situations. The grocery store was busy which always led to her stressed if anyone were to see her manipulating a clerk to get free food. She paced down the aisle, first for cat food then for her favorites cold pizza and cinnamon bread. When you have as few options for preparing food as she did you learned to eat what you could manage. Suddenly she caught the eye of a local boy. She remembered spotting him when she first arrived in town. With his sandy brown hair cut short with a flip she guessed that he was the eye of many girls in the community. He was also probably on dozens of the High schools sports teams she predicted just from his build. As she hummed and hawed over the stranger, she froze as he caught her eye and started to pace over in her direction. Arika's heart begun to thump with an unnatural rhythm, "Why is he making me so nervous?" she questioned. As she pretended to ignore his advances he stood next to her waiting for the opportunity to speak.

"How can I help you" he stated friendly smile. She stared back with disbelief at how incredibly spell binding his grin was. It was as if she was staring the blazing sun and enjoying its heat.

"OH...um I was just looking for this type of food, but something else caught my eye" she replied "Guess I looked kind of confused there hey?" she laughed. Wait! What was that? She though. It had been ages since Arika had felt any joy and here this boy was making her all googly eyed.

"I understand something caught my eye to" he smirked. "I'm Aiden and you are?" Just as Arika was about to respond stiffened. This conversation was already going too far, she had to end it. "OH… I actually have to go, so bye" she exclaimed and fled from the aisle.

"But wait!" Aiden cried "I don't know your name, how will I see you again!" She felt her heart slam into her chest as she jumped on her bike and sped away. Tears trickled from her eyes splashing upon her cheeks. She thought she had fixed them years ago so wouldn't leak. This boy was obviously a problem and she would have to stay clear of him in the future. As she raced down the road Arika made herself a mental note that she could never see Aiden, the boy that made her feel alive ever again…

To be continued…


End file.
